Our Smiles Grew Together
by Emorull
Summary: Sam was just on a jog, that's all, before he got swept off by a giant crowd. Next thing he knows he's an extra, pretending to be eating at this fake restaurant with a guy he doesn't even know while they film a scene for a movie. At least the guy is interesting. Sabriel, you were warned, or your really excited and pleased, probably even used the character search to find this ship


"You like Tennis?" Sam cringed at his poor attempt of conversation, but the man across the table didn't seem to mind, judging from that too easy smile that graced his face.

"Eh," The man shrugged noncommittally, "I've done it, not very big on sports you see, I never understood how one little ball can be so important." Maybe it's the way he talks, or how his face screws up like humans-are-beyond-me, but something about this man makes Sam smile.

"Yeah? I jog, exercise, that sort of stuff, have to keep in shape somehow."

The man nods, his warm brown eyes calm in the midst of that wild smile of his and it makes his whole face light up. And they sit there for a bit in awkward silence, Sam pretends to read the menu, the Menu with no real words on it. There wasn't anything to hunt right now and Sam had been out on a run when he suddenly realized he was surrounded by people, and these people had pushed him through the doors, and then he had somehow ended up as an extra on this production, whatever it was called, and was required to be part of the background while the main couple went on their date.

The man cleared his throat, "I guess we should start with the basics?" Sam nodded. The man blinked once, nice and slow, "Well, my name is Gabe."

Sam nodded, smiling, that's what he was suppose to do right? Look happy, have a fake conversation. "Um, hi Gabe, my name is Sam." He struggled for something to say, thankfully a fake waitress showed up to pretend to take their orders.

That took a good minute. Gabe tried to resurrect the conversation again. "What the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Sam's whole face went blank, and then he felt a bitchface coming on. He let it show. "Gosh princess," Princess? "Fine, I'll go first, the most embarrassing thing I ever did was...well, all that comes to mind, cause I've done a lot of crazy stuff, would be two days ago, I was checking myself out in the reflection of this car," Gabe explains as he shifts sideways and drapes himself over the chair, one arm looped around the chair;s back while the other gestures as Gabe talks, "And the person sitting in the car, an elderly lady, whistled at me and said 'I'd tap that', and the teenager in the back of the car started laughing and had apparently taken a video which she uploaded to YouTube to the fine tune of 4 million views, so, moral of the tale? Make sure no one is in the car before you check yourself out." Gabe smiles. "Your turn."

Sam nods, brow creasing as he searches for his most embarrassing moment, "Um, I was once, against my will, covered in glitter, like," Sam pauses for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell Gabe how completely covered in glitter he had been, "I actually coughed out glitter, for a week I sneezed it, and for almost a month? If I shook my head it was glitter rain. Literally, I still find glitter in my stuff to this day."

Gabe smiles, "I'd love to see you sneeze glitter," And maybe it's the frustration of how crazy and fake everything is, but Sam has a sudden intense desire to breath in some glitter and sneeze just to see Gabe smile harder, "So, job? Besides being a breath taking gorgeous background piece in this fine production."

And Sam blinks, oh shit, and then the dumbest thing pops out. "You must really like the sound of your voice." Huh?

Gabe blinks to. "Why do you say that?"

And Sam can feel the most ridiculous smile coming on, "Cause you're so wordy, you talk so much."

Gabe shrugs, and for about one hundredth of a second looks timidly offended before a similar goofy smile breaks across his face. "Oh come on, you know my voice is just amazing, admit it Sammy, you love the sound of my voice."

"Yep." What?

Gabe grins, and leans on the table with his free arm, "Well, I must admit I like your eyes, what color are they anyways?"

Sam raises his eyebrows snarkily. "You can't tell?"

Gabe rolls his eyes, and drawls, "Well, when you sat down they seemed blue, and after that they've hit every possible shade of eyeball available to mankind."

"They're brown." Sam tells him.

"Just brown?"

"I'll leave fancy descriptions to you, Dear." Sam gives Gabe a little smirk, Gabe flutters his eye lashes and puts a hand on his heart.

"Oh my darling Sammy boy, please do leave the describing of yourself to me! Sam, a young, strapping, moose of a man, in a good way," Gabe promises at the sight of Sam's bitchface #384, the what-you-say-bout-me, "with the charm of an adorable, floppy ear puppy and a majestic mane of browns, should he grow in some adequate facial hair he will bear resemblance to white Jesus. He has the most exquisite eyes you will ever see, he says there just 'brown', but as I look at them now...they are definitely green."Suddenly Gabe was right in his face, looking into his eyes. "Sam, how do you even know your eyes are brown? Like, are you sure, because they are definitely green. Like flowery meadow with sunlight draped o'er it green."

Sam ignores the surge of vanity at Gabe's rambling, hunters can't be vain, "They're brown, but Gabe, white Jesus? Really?"

"Oh yes," Gabe nods with critical eyes mapping out every aspect of Sam's face and then his neck, chest, arms, anything Gabe can see, and Sam tries to not blush like a schoolboy. "But he's hot."

"Did you just say Jesus is hot?" Sam tried not to sound incredulous, judging by how Gabe's eyebrows went up told him he had failed.

Gabe nods, "Yeah, in that I'd tap that ass sort of way, plus you're a totes charmer."

"Stop talking like a teenager, we're adults."

"Neva." The waitress deposits their food, that they pretended to order, and Gabe takes a big slurp of his drink, and smiles at her. "Oh dear lord, you are a sweet, angelic woman Miranda, this is just what I needed."

'Miranda' smiles dryly, "Sure."

Gabe makes a nice explosion noise as she walks away. "Poor thing." He turns to Sam, "She's menstruating you see, nasty thing that monthly is."

Sam holds up his hands, "Woah, stop burning my brain, or I can't hold a fake conversation with you anymore."

Gabe sighs. "I just feel so bad for women, you know?" He shakes his head, looking in the direction Miranda went, "God should have done something different."

Sam blinks, Gabe didn't strike him as the religious type, at all. "So... You're Christian?"

Gabe giggles, "Lets just say I was raised that way, nothing more." And then Gabe shoves something in Sam's mouth the moment Sam tries to talk, and Sam just sits there a bit, well, it's warm, and salty-fries? "You have to eat my moose." Gabe squeezes his nose, which gets salt and grease everywhere, but Sam smiles stupidly, proudly displaying his slightly chewn fries. "Table manners." Gabe admonishes before taking a huge bite out of his burger. "Varie purtont."

And then, someone taps Sam on the shoulder, Sam turns around, mouth full of Gabe's fries, "Yus?"

Crap, director, Sam just knows, the look on the guys face, the dead silence, he has to be. The man, with the mouth of a fish and bored, distant eyes looks at him before turning to Gabe who offers him a smile of hamburger with extra pickles. "You two are stealing my actor's thunder, get off my stage." The director blinks slowly, "And it's not cause I have a problem with gay couples, I have problems with extras stealing the spot light. Now take your food and get, re-do folks!" Th director declares with slightly more energy than Gabe's beef burger.

Actually, Gabe's packing up the food, Sam's too, and next thing Sam knows, Gabe's sweeping him and the food off the stage, through the filming crews and make up artists, on to the streets, into a very nice car, down to a nice, empty park, empty because normal people are at work.

Sam is once again reminded he's not normal.

Gabe shoves a burger in Sam's face, with the wrapper, Sam snatches it out of his hands, "Hey!"

"Well," The shorter shrugs, sliding his hand down the seat, Sam hears the click of a button and suddenly Gabe's reclining lazily, pulling his own burger out of the wrapper, "I thought you had enter a coma, never been kicked out before?"

"Um, not an extra?" Sam offers slowly before cramming the burger in his mouth, like he should do with his foot.

"I know."

"Hau?"

Gabe rolls his eyes, "I've been an extra for the entire production dear, haven't heard of a Sam and I certainly haven't seen you before, plus you can't ignore the crew, you clearly weren't use to it."

"Oh." Well, Sam thought his acting was pretty good, apparently not. Gabe shoves some fries in his face.

"Stop making the sadness on your beautiful face," Gabe whines, "The sadness does not belong there."

Sam grunts and eat his burger. "God, I upset you, didn't I?"

"Sammy Boy?"

"I mean Sam?"

Sam drops his head back, "Good lord, I'm eating, and I'm not an actor, not even an extra, now let me eat!"

"Okay." Then begins the guiltiest few moments of eating a burger and fries Sam has ever experienced. And he shoves the last few bites in his mouths with more speed than the Flash, chews, and swallows. Gabe passes him a fountain pop, and Sam takes a sip.

"So... Um..Where are we?"

"Oh, ah..." Gabe sighs. "Shit."

Sam raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Shit?" Gabe nods grumpily, running his hand through his long, brown hair. Sam watches him glare at the setting sun like it didn't provide the right lighting and now the day is ruined. And then Gabe turns to him, and rests a hand on Sams shoulder, which concerns Sam, is Gabe a serial killer, it feels serial killery.

"Sorry." Gabe looks innocently apologetic as he sits up in his reclined seat, like a short ear puppy with sweet brown eyes. Brown eyes that on occasion light up like suns. "So... I'm lost?"

Sam blinks. "What?"

"I just kept following that yellow car?" Gabe leans back to point at said car with one very giggly couple eating each others faces in the front seats.

"Why?!" Sam cries.

"They looked like they were going somewhere fun." Gabe grins. "Fun is good." And then Gabe is incredibly close. "I like fun." He whispers. "Do you?"

And Sam doesn't know what does it, maybe its how even though Gabe is the boldest, cockiest person to ever exist, he looks a little nervous, tentative. And talking to Gabe, even though it was in the middle of a fake restaurant, had been nice, good, it made Sam feel light, and Gabe just gave him this little smile, this easy, happy, little smile that made his eyes droop and all of him relax.

"I'm pretty sure I do." He whispers back.

And Gabe smiles, a big, wild, white smile, the kind that folds up your entire face so much you can only see the shiny parts of your eyes, and then that smile was on Sam's growing smile, and together, they got a lot bigger.

* * *

R and R :) This is for Parker1966 who asked for more Oh, You Know Me, but I tried dong that once, taking a one shot and continuing it, even though I didn't feel particularly interested or inspired. So, instead of continuing dear I wrote something else concerning Sastiel :)


End file.
